Skulking Behind Fangs
by toodleloo
Summary: Sakura-outcast, Li-Cool dude at Hong Kong High. Sakura is actually a vampire slayer sent to H.K. on a secret mission, and finds herself attracted to Li for some strange reasons. High school is against her, slayer life is trouble,how will she ever survive?


__  
Disclaimer: I don't own CSS but this fanfic's MINE! [Muhahaha]

Me: Hello hello! I'm so glad you're even reading this greeting. Ok...I know this fanfic has a corny title --; but I couldn't think up of any creative ones. But it's the story that matters, rite? RIGHT! =D Okay, better let you get on with the story. More characters will come out later!

Title: Skulking Behind Fangs

Prologue

"Ying, listen to me..."  
  
"No!" She bawled, "I won't!"  
  
Puh-lease. How predictable can their predicament be? Boy dumps girl, girl cries, prickling boy's conscience, boy gives girl loads of crap, and girl eventually leaves. Duh. Or...she becomes deranged.  
  
I trudge on, my sneakers squishing on the wet, muddy grass. The girl's screams are piercing.  
  
"How can you do that to me? Don't leave me Li!" Her voice wobbles.  
  
Li starts sounding desperate. "We just don't work out."  
  
"We do! I know we do!" Her voice lengthens into a whine.  
  
Jeez. Give it up, Ying. You can't force your feet to fit into Cinderella's shoes.  
  
"You'll find better guys out there." Li tries to placate her. But unfortunately, any attempt _is_ futile with Ying.  
  
"But if I let you go, all the girls on campus will throw themselves at you." She pouts.  
  
Keep it up, girl, with that sort of anger, you can become a potential stalker! Wait. I can't believe I'm actually poking my nose into _their _bedroom. But you have to admit, this is good reality entertainment.  
  
I stooped down to tie my shoelaces.  
  
"I love you! Remember the times we spent together in the hot tub? You liked it!" Ying struggles to hold the fragments of their relationship together. Useless. Li is like the ultimate Casanova.  
  
"Ying, I'm, uh, already seeing someone else." Li finally attempts the last resort in the book.  
  
"Who? Who!?!" Ying sounds like an incredibly demented owl.  
  
"Um, Um,"  
  
OK. Here's my cue. I'm outta here. I get up, and straighten the creases on my baggy top.  
  
Too late. Damn! "Sakura Kinomoto. We just started." He added that for special effect.  
  
Ying suddenly turns to me, taking note of my presence for the first time. Anger and jealousy flashes in her eyes.  
  
What the heck?! I Hate it when my camouflaging doesn't work. Damn. This is getting _so _clichéd. Just like in the movies. Well, _I _didn't audition, so no way am _I _going to be part of the cast.  
  
I pay no heed to Li's words. I shrug and start walking away.  
  
Li suddenly pulls my arm. My instincts immediately take over, and I do a series of quick reflex actions. Thank goodness for Aikido. My victim is on the soiled ground, his amber eyes revealing astonishment. Why isn't he groaning?  
  
I don't regret. He should've known.  
  
"I. Forgot." He manages.  
  
Ying's eyes are as big as wheels. She's veering between taking advantage of the situation, to hurt his ego and turn the tables around, or to hurry over and be a sweet nurse, hopefully to fix the last remaining snapped strands of their web.  
  
I don't wanna get myself entangled in it. Especially when I've just established myself as an outcast. I don't like to draw attention to myself, and I want it to stay this way.  
  
Ying chooses to be the kind nurse. She scuttles over to Li, cooing in a soothing voice.  
  
I sigh, disgusted. "Wrong move there." Doesn't she know Li will NEVER like her?  
  
Ying frowns and looks up, her eyes clouded with contradiction. She doesn't know whether to hate me for knowing what she thinks, or to take a liking to me.  
  
I don't give her a chance to choose the wrong one again. I walk off.  
  
Welcome to _my_ high school life in Hong Kong, Hong Kong high.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hi. I'm Sakura Kinomoto, aged 16, currently studying in Hong Kong High. I come from a family with dark histories. I'm a vampire slayer. No...really! No kidding. My brother, Touya, is this psychic master. And my Dad? Well, let's just say he's the only normal one around here.  
  
My mum passed away long ago. She was really very beautiful, from what Touya tells me and the pictures.  
  
I was whisked away to Hong Kong for two reasons – The Yuona School of Vampire Slayers _(Author: Buffy came from there! =P)_ sent me there to rid vampires roaming the streets, and my Dad has some big business project in Hong Kong.  
  
My brother? He's at Yuona teaching those little wanna-be's how to probe into a person's emotions. Did you know you can easily identify a vampire by his emotions and aura? A vampire's aura is purple, and his emotions are black. There are no other colours – his humane feelings die with his soul when he transforms.  
  
Aaand, so back to King Kong High.  
  
It's a tornado of colours in there. The caste system used in ancient India should have come to Hong Kong High years ago. There's the typical 'hot and bimbotic' club, the 'Cute basketball and football players', the nerds, the average Joe's, and the outcasts.  
  
I basically don't fit into anywhere. I give myself low rankings. I'm not pretty – except for an endearing pair of emerald eyes, I don't have fashion sense – most of my clothes are too baggy for me, but, I'm smart and strong. I'm blessed with a high IQ and those tedious and torturing trainings at Yuona has paid off. I managed to gain some weight. _(Author: Mostly muscles for Sakura. Ahh...don't worry. She doesn't look as bad as she judges herself. =])_  
  
The first day I came to Hong Kong High, I was immediately scrutinized upon on. They had no idea which 'class' to put me into. Well – too bad. I just don't fit into any. Mrs. Wong introduced me to my class. I managed to crank up my lips a little; even I know courtesy.  
  
This boy called Li Syaoran, who has a real weird aura, volunteered to show me around. A boy with navy blue hair immediately shot out a smarting remark from his seat, "Trying to be first for every girl eh, Li?" And it prompted the whole class into sniggers.  
  
I didn't care. We walked around the school halls, which was different from Tokyo. There were no lockers and the doors were fully open to allow air ventilation. I became bored, and Li Syaoran tried to make small talk with me.

"So, how do you find Hong Kong from Tokyo?" He asked.

"Different." I slid my hands into the pockets of my jeans.

"Like how?" He stopped in his tracks, forcing me to face him. It was the first time I looked at his eyes. It was liquid amber-brown, and it seemed so deep. Like it was faraway, but yet here. There was wiseness, history and mystery. I wanted to know more.

Unconsciously, I leaned closer, trying to gain entry into those eyes. Suddenly, I found myself staring at him, with my body almost brushing against his shirt.

"Argh," I pulled back, feeling embarrassed for the first time. "Sorry. I get easily absorbed in what I do."

"Cherry blossoms." He smiled. I suddenly noticed how handsome he was when his eyes lit up and that smooth mouth grinned. "Nice fragrance."

It took me some time to realise he meant that _I _smelt of cherry blossoms. "It's natural." I avoided his gaze.

Then, I decided to probe into his head. You can sense people's emotions like that. He surprised me. I couldn't even break into his head. He suddenly stiffened up when I entered the first level and blocked me. After that, silence reigned as we walked back to class.  
  
He made a real impression on me that day. There's just something about this guy...and his deep amber eyes.  
  
_Me: OK done! From how Sakura thinks, she's a real pessimist and cynical about life. There'll be syaoran's P.O.V. (Point of view) next chapter! And perhaps Sakura's attraction with Li will grow...? Hmm...I don't know...Heehee. Um please please review!! Just give me some comments, ideas, suggestions, anything!   
I hope you enjoyed the story...cause I enjoyed writing it out too! Haha, lame. Okok, please review! Hope you come back and continue reading! _


End file.
